gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Thank You Ocean
"How long must one wait for the wounded heart to heal. Can the purest wish come true? And once you peered into the abyss where no light reaches, do not the wheels of upheaval begin to move." - Narrator Thank You Ocean is the tenth episode of the anime series Gun X Sword. It first aired on the 6th of September, 2005. This is the second episode in the 3rd volume: Separate Ways. Synopsis "This is just a maybe, but, of all the people we've met up till that point, if there was anyone who might have been stronger than Van, it would probably be Kaiji. Kaiji was strong, but gentle, with something unfathomable about him, just like the ocean. If you were looking for someone with style, he'd be the one you want! Maybe I'm saying too much..." - Wendy At the port town of Meuuniere, Van is hired to protect the workers recovering a precious artefact deep from the seabed. He is soon put to work when Pirates threaten to steal the artefact from beneath the sea... Plot After arriving at the seaside city of Meuuniere, Van, Wendy, and Joshua planned to take the train to Zonnet Junction to rendezvous with Carmen 99. However, their plans take a detour when the railway is attacked by pirates. Vivian, a foreman with a local salvage union, asks Van to assist in stopping the pirates in their next operation to retrieve an enormous metal coffin from the ocean floor. Van agrees when he hears the reward includes express tickets to Zonnet Junction. In the meantime, Carmen has an analyst look at the Data Board at Zonnet Junction. She also asks him to look at the two gold ornaments she acquired at B-5-10. The cunning seamen named Kaiji, the captain of the pirate submarine, destroys the crane then freezes the water just as the coffin was nearly lifted. While the union tries to break through the ice, Van summons his armor and faces the pirates underwater, though struggling to maneuver against their torpedoes serves as a disadvantage. Van is able to defeat the pirates when they resurface after the union shatters the ice. Van, Wendy & Joshua are paid by Vivian for their troubles, and take the recovered artefact by train to Zonnet Junction. It is here that Wendy finally spots her brother after all this time. Cast *Credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi Quotes Joshua: "Hey guys I got the tickets!" Van: "Where have you been?!" Wendy: "Van don't talk to him like that! He went through all the trouble of getting them!" Van: "Huh! Every minute we sit here The Claw gets further away." - Joshua, Van & Wendy waiting for the train in Meuuniere. Kaiji: "With a face that blue, the ocean is never going to answer you baby." Wendy: "Huh?" Kaiji: "The ocean is pretty big, it can carry away a young girl's troubles. forget your worries, dive in and discover your possibilities." - Wendy meets Kaiji. Joshua: "Wow! What is it?" Researcher: "That's what we're going to find out. Now hurry up and get it on land." Zanuck: "Yeah alright I'm working on it!" - Joshua, Researcher and Zanuck upon recovering the Relic with the crane. "Yeah well, guess there really is no such thing as an easy job..." - Van ready to face the pirates. "I tell ya, the way Kaiji sees it, this big old ocean doesn't belong to anybody. But on the flip side that it would mean conversely that it's available to everybody. So it follows that if Kaiji tries hard enough he can have it all to himself. Am I right?" - Kaiji attempts to steal the relic with his Submarine "I'm on board at the very least, and I am the president of the union, i can be pretty convincing."'' - Vivian when they plan to blow through the ice. '''Wendy': "Welcome back!" Kaiji: "Now that girl, Is a smile. It's the smile of someone who knows who they are. It's dazzllin'! Don't you forget it girl, bye!" - Wendy & Kaiji Gallery ep0101.png|Van, Wendy & Joshua wait for a train to Zonnet Junction ep0102.png|Van & Co meet Vivian ep0103.png|Vivian shows Van & Co what she wants to recover from the ocean ep104.png|Wendy meets Kaiji ep105.png|Carmen has the data board analysed ep0106.png|Zanuck works to recover the coffin ep107.png|Kaiji's submarine grabs the coffin ep108.png|Wendy has an idea ep109.png ep1010.png|Wendy suggest they use the boats to blow up the ice ep1011.png|Dann attacks Kaiji's Submarine ep1012.png|Dann destroys Kaiji's Submarine ep1013.png|Vivian and Zanuck are thankful for everyone's help ep1014.png|Wendy finally spots Micheal at Zonnet Junction Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3: Separate Ways